


Wings of Hope

by NaoBaba



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Development, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Romance, Season 2-5, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoBaba/pseuds/NaoBaba
Summary: Let me introduce to a story which is about a field-medic on Atlantis. Dr. Seera Reyes left everything behind when she joined the Expedition a year ago. She has secrets, weird behaviour and a strange habit of getting into trouble, which is not so hard in the Pegasus Galaxy.Will Seera find her goals, inner peace and maybe love in another galaxy? Follow her story!This story will contain violence, sex, some angst etc so the rating will change with time. I will give you warning when needed.It starts with Season 2!





	1. Hey, doc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here is the first chapter, I hope you like it :)

If I had to say one thing about the life on Atlantis, well... I couldn't. Honestly. Everything is so unpredictible, whenever you think you can relax a little bit, you can be pretty sure things will get upside down. I've been in danger in so many times even without leaving the city for an off-world mission that I don't count it anymore. The possible encounters with a team of Wraith or Genii is exasperating, not something what people can get used to easily.

As a doctor I have plenty of jobs to do, not to mention that before the Atlantis Expedition I mostly worked in hospitals and voluntary clinics. I was part of the project with Dr. Beckett from the beginnings but neither of us was prepared to what waited us here, in the Pegasus Galaxy. Of course I was scared at first, I almost got killed several times, but if someone asked me if I wanted to abandon the Expedition and move back to the Earth and live a happy, peaceful life? Hell, no! I'm not a masochist or a freak, simply just as stubborn as a mule. I made a choice. I had left everything behind, my family, my friends and a fucked up marriage...

"Hey, doc, hello, can you hear me?" Suddenly a waving hand in front of my face dragged me out of my thoughts. Thankfully, because I started to feel depressed again. It happened every single time when I've been thinking of my life before the Expedition.

"Sorry, ehm..." I started and stared at the young marine with narrowed eyes, not being sure about his name. There were quite a few new members on Atlantis who I still haven't met yet. He was definitely one of them.

"Sergeant Burke, doc."

"Yes-yes, sorry, my name memory is horrible. So, what can I help you with?"

"Actually not me. Dr. Beckett is back with Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard and they want you to check on the guy who they met on P3M-736."

"Yes, immediately. Please." I held out my hand to ask him to show me the way. After we arrived to the infirmary, Sergeant Burke saluted to his CO and left my side, returning to his own duties.

So much for my day-off and plans for the evening. Just as I mentioned before, you can never relax. In the very moment I let my guard down, obviously something had to happen... I'm not really fond of it. I only hope that the new patient will be cooperative and I can join our usual ladies poker night soon.

Well... after half an hour I was pretty sure that I'll be late. The guy who the teams brought back was Ronon Dex, a Satedan surviver. According to John, he spent the last 7 years in complete isolation, all because the Wraith turned him into a Runner and hunted him. Such a cruel act... Come to think of it, I wouldn't feel safe either.

When I patched him up - 'tho he was totally against it, saying he was perfectly fine and didn't need any medical treatment - I drew some blood for analysis and made notes for the night shift to finish everything by morning.

I made my way to my room from the infirmary but paused when I saw Sheppard and Lorne talking at the corner. John probably was here to keep his eyes on Ronon, while Major Lorne was stunned on the mission and needed some check-up.

"Lt. Colonel, Major" I greeted them with a friendly smile on my lips. Both of them smiled back, but Sheppard snorted at the formal style of greeting then patted my shoulder, in the way just like a brother would. You can say we developed an indeed close relationship in the past year, he really acted like a brother sometimes. I'm absolutely sure he would deny it even on his death bed but he kinda was like this with Rodney as well.

"Come on, Dr. Lollipop, shut it." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, Dr. what?" Lorne asked with a face like he couldn't decide he heard it well or not. I only laughed, he made such a funny face. Probably this was the first time he has heard my nickname from his superior's mouth.

"Yeah, Johnny usually calls me Dr. Lollipop because I eat that shit a lot." I explained, and proved it by unwrapping a lemon-flavoured one.

"Do you really eat so much of those?"

I could tell he's never seen anyone addicted to lollipops before.

"Yup, a habit I picked up after I had stopped smoking." I shrugged.

"She just replaced an addiction to a less harmful one." I'm gonna hit Sheppard, seriously.

"There is nothing harmful in these" I answered, both men lifted an eyebrow at my response. "What?"

"Yeah, you'll just get fat"

Told you I'll hit him... Even if I missed. He easily dodged my fist, not like I'm surprised about it. I trained with him and Teyla regularly but I'm still just a field medic, not a fighter.

"You are such a jerk, Lt. Colonel Asshole!"

"Sir, you shouldn't say something like this to a lady" Lorne added and I grinned happily, not expecting him to continue his sentance. "Even if it makes sense."

My face turned so red I genuinely felt the heat rising in my cheeks. Okay, we are friends but sometimes I would gladly kick their butts if I would be able to!

"Gah, I'm done with you two for today! Go and annoy McKay instead, please!" I gave a grunt and left them there. I was pissed but not really that angry with them. I knew them well enough so I was sure they were only teasing me. I was just tired. The day on Atlantis was longer than on Earth.

"Just give her some candies and she calms down" John said to Lorne with a grin. He didn't lower his voice on purpose.

"Heard you!" That was all I shouted back.

 

 

I didn't want to bother with telling that a cheap trick like that doesn't work anyway. I was running late and wanted to still make it to the poker party. Before anyone gets the wrong idea, I'm not really into poker, I suck at it. But there were not so many things on Atlantis what I could have fun with. Thanks to the Daedalus we have much wiser opportunities now. The travelling takes almost a month back and forth, no matter how good the Asgard's hyperdrive is. It's slow and all but without them Atlantis had fallen a few months ago.  
We got supplements monthly and that's how I could bring a lot of books, movies, clothes with me. Everyone who saw my wardrobe back on Earth said I must be a shopacholic. It's true I always loved shopping and I admit I have tons of clothes... and heels. When I was at uni I was quite a showoff. I'm not proud of it, especially because I was into modeling at some point but we can't change the past.  
I shook my head. We can change it actually...  
  
"I got lost in my thoughts again" I sighed.

Meanwhile I had a hard time deciding what to wear, Lt. Cadman radiod me to get my ass in gear. In the last moment a funny  **[T-shirt](https://sta.sh/02ahj7hksjxt) **caught my eyes: a black with orange 'Keep calm and give me candy' text on it. Hah, I hoped I'm gonna bump into Sheppard or Lorne on the way to Cadman's quaters.

"What takes so long?" Laura asked me on the mic again.

"I'm dressing up, 'will be there in five minutes." How can she be so impatient? I struggled to pull up a brown leatherette pair of  **[leggings](https://sta.sh/0epn7tuklm3)** before grabbing my shoes. I didn't waste more time and left my room barefoot, thinking of putting on the shoes in the transporter. As expected, I got some weird looks.  
  
"Oh, what happened to you?" Laura asked with a smug smile on her lips.

"What, why?"

"You know I thought you show up in some sexy stuff. This outfit wouldn't need almost an hour."

"Stop teasing me" I'm surrounded by jerks today, for real... After greeting the others I sat down next to Katie Brown who offered me some crackers. "I didn't even have time to take a shower because I had to take a look at that Satedan guy."

"He's hot" One of the scientists commented, I just rolled my eyes. "You don't think so?"

"Not really my type if you ask me." I drew a card. Oh, I just got here and I'm already losing. Not a surprise 'tho.

"I think she meant that you're probably seeing someone else." Katie said, this caught me off-guard.

"Then why don't you ask that?" I raised a brow at the scientist. It's true that was not English her mother language but how was I supposed to answer a wrong question? 'Tho come to think of it she spoke Ancient more fluently than English.

"I thought you are married!" An other one of them said, making me feel totally uncomfortable.  
I narrowed my eyes, not intending to talk at all. But since such an awkward silence ensued the room, I sighed and only said "I don't want to talk about it or my family, life, relationships and all. I thought it was clear. I planned a happy night here with you, girls. Or do you want me to leave already?"  
Laura seemed offended, my tone was harsh and rude. Most of them came to Atlantis not so long ago so we didn't know each other well. It was natural that they wanted to befriend with those who they will share their life with, we were in a different galaxy after all. But it was also natural to be secretive... at least for me. I loved to keep my little, cherished... or shameful secrets to myself. There were only a very few people on the base who I warmed up to. Teyla, Carson, Radek, Johnny and maybe Chuck and Marie. Not so many.  
Katie, Laura and the rest here were mostly newbies for me, some fresh meat to chew on and split out if I didn't like the taste. They were nice so far but sometimes they started to become too curious. 'smatter of fact I undestood their motives.  
So I tried to force a weak smile.

"Sorry, I didn't want to bite off your head. I know I look like an easy-going type, however, as soon as someone approuches me with personal topics I..."

"Hey, relax, no one is mad. And you're right, we are supposed to have fun." Lt. Cadman said and drew a card. Oh, those eyes. She's gonna win again.

Fortunately no one brought up any personal things to me. Moreover, I learnt that Katie will have a date with McKay the day after tomorrow. Well, that was definitely something unexpected. I've never imagined that a woman like Dr. Brown would take an interest in Rodney. That's new... and very funny. I'd love to see it so badly!

 

 

Especially after I got news of the visit to Thenora the next day. I was in the infirmary with Carson when they found out that Lt. Cadman wasn't trapped in the buffer of the Wraith Dart they encountered on the planet but in McKay's head.  
"Poor soul" I muttered under my nose. Seriously, how was this even possible? 'Tho I shouldn't be surprised, I've seen too many creepy, ridiculous and unbelievable things since the Expedition begun.  
Of couse Rodney was blaming Radek for everything.

"Somehow, her consciousness has been downloaded into his body along with Rodney's." Zelenka explained. I hummed, not knowing what to say.

"Can I help?"

"No, I don't think so. But I'm glad for the mouses you caught for the experiment" He said while fixing his glasses back into place.

"Too bad they got... roasted. Then I'll just bring some coffee for you and the team. You can't deny you need something positive energy source after Mr. Know-it-all took a visit."

"Yes, that's very thoughtful of you, thank you." He smiled at me and I could see from the corner of my eyes that the other scientists were glad about it too.

 

After delivering almost a dozen cups of coffee into the lab, I headed to John's room. We agreed to spend the night together, drinking beer and making fun of each other. Too bad that people thought I went there for a bangover. Nothing romantical or sexual was going between us, but of course there were a few people who started gossiping about us. It was the same with John and Teyla too. I must admit there was a time when I also believed that something started to 'bloom' between them. I could totally understood if it did. Teyla was such a beautiful woman, not to mention how well she fought and how smart she was. She never missed the chance to amaze me, if I were a guy I'd have already fallen for her, hard. But I'm not interested in women.  
Meanwhile, I arrived to John's room, waved my hands in front of the panel, the door opened and I stared at the empty room. I looked confused.

"John? Are in there?" I shouted, maybe he was just in the bathroom. "John!"

I waited for him for three minutes but nothing happened. He was not here and he could bet that I'm gonna nag him later a lot. I needed company and some alcoholic beverages.

"Doc, what's up?"

I turned around to see Major Lorne leaning against the doorframe. Probably he heard me when I kept calling Sheppard and cursed when I realized he forgot our usual drinking night.

"He forgot about me and my beer, nothing special." I said with a sad expression, holding up a 'friend pack'. I was tired to pretend I wasn't a bit disappointed.

"I don't think so. I heard that Dr. McKay got an idea and they try to get them back into the buffer and rematerialize them using the crystals from the Stargate." He explained and I immediately felt a twinge of conscience. Naturally, John was by his side. That's exactly what I said earlier, he cared for all his friends even if he didn't show it.

"Oh, that's good. Well then... uhm... I think I'm going back."

Just when I turned on my heels he spoke up.

"I have some beer too. Or I can get you lollipops instead if you want." He smirked.

"Hah, very funny, Major. But I guess I'll pass this. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay, I take at your word. See you later, good night, doc!"

"Good night, Major!"


	2. Chapter 2

 Please keep in mind that my mother langueage is not English. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... how are you liking Seera so far? If you have any critics please tell me, feedbacks are always welcomed! :)
> 
> Oh, and a small hint about her appearance: https://sta.sh/015jlbly549a


End file.
